


Away from the forest

by I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse



Series: Kokiri au [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Kokiri Forest, Not Beta Read, kokiri au, kokiri link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse
Summary: What happen after the great deku trees death? Would the kokiris allow Link to leave
Series: Kokiri au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815577
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Away from the forest

The Great Deku tree bark slowly turned from the healthy brown to a dusty grey as both Link and Navi watched in horror. Navi couldn’t believe it, the great deku tree, the one who was their leader who made every final decision was gone. He had even restricted her form into a smaller weaker form, he even told Link that he was a hylian, he wasn’t a hylian he was a kokiri!

“You heard the Deku tree Navi” Link said with an emotion Navi couldn’t pin “We should go and inform the princess”

“NO!” Navi said flying in front of Link making the poor boy bear his teeth in shock “You can’t leave, you aren’t safe!”

“You heard the tree Navi” Link said somewhat bitterly.

Navi wanted to both scream and cry at her little baby, he was too young to be leaving the forest, he was too young to even think he was a hylian. Navi fluttered away angrily if she couldn’t get her baby to see sense then maybe the other fairies and kokiris could. 

Link watched Navi fly away and just signed, he loved his fairy and he could understand her reaction. By all meanings he was like any other kokiri, sharp teeth, green blood and the ability to survive off of water and sunlight. However if the deku tree said he was human then there really wasn’t any room to argue. He was given a mission that he needed to complete through the deku trees orders, even if it means upsetting his fairy.

Slowly Link began to walk back to the village, hating what he knew and what was waiting for him. The first person he saw Navi talking to was Mido and his fairy, he didn’t even have the option to sneak by before Mido saw him.

“You can’t be serious!” Mido yelled before running up and grabbing Link “You can’t leave. You're one of us! I’m sorry if i made you feel that way but please don’t leave!”

Link was shocked to say the least, Mido always seemed like an ass to Link. Link always thought Mido hated him and was just seconds from pushing him out of the forest.

“What?” Link muttered out in shock.

“You can’t leave! I won’t allow it, the forest won’t allow it” Mido hisses out through tears and his fairy seemed to nod in agreement; sharp nails still preventing Link from going anywhere.

“I...i thought you hated me?” Link muttered out and Mido wasn’t expecting that, the boy pulled away, softening his grip on the others shoulders.

“What?” Mido asked as he let go of Link.

“I always thought you hated me, you made it clear you didn’t like me” Link stated as he took a step back.

“I didn’t hate you..though I don’t think i’ve been a good brother have i?” Mido sadly admitted to Link before Mido grabbed his arm in a vice like grip “But you can’t leave, if you leave you’ll die!”

Link pulled away from Mido and began to book it. Link could hear Mido and his fairy screaming at him in fae but Link didn’t care, he just ran. He needed to get supplies, he needed to go inform the princess. He ran to his house and got whatever he could grab, bags, potions, anything that could fit in his little hands.

However as he exited he was greeted by Navi along with all the other kokiris. Many have confused, worried or even sad expressions on their faces.

“Why are you leaving Link?” Saria asked calmly but her tone was heavy with sadness. Link swallowed his pride through tears.

“The-th Deku tree told me to, he said I need to go inform the princess” Link explained to the group.

“The Deku tree wouldn’t put you at risk! He had to have been corrupted!” One of the fairies screamed at him as the others nodded.

“But it was his dying wish” Link whimpered out, causing most of the flinch at the boy’s tone.

“But you could be hurt” Saria asked and the others kokiris nodded as well. Link stood still and nodded at Saria, before he took off into the woods.

“Link!” He heard the Kokiris scream. He ran and ran, he could hear his mother screaming, he forest reached out branches to try and stop him but he just kept running. He didn’t stop, he couldn’t stop, until he reached a clearing that clearly wasn’t their home.

Link stopped and looked back at the kokiris, they were all at the edge of the forest, not darning to step across the line.

“I’m going to Zelda” Link said to the group, mostly looking at Navi “If you want to come along you can, but you won’t stop me”

At which Link turned around from the crying kokiris and walked towards the town.

One blue fairy followed him.


End file.
